Come Away With Me
by Erehwon3013
Summary: A poem I wrote. Just thought that it showed how Inuyasha might feel about Kagome changing him. ***UPDATED AND COMPLETED***
1. Come Away With Me

Come Away With Me  
  
Come away with me  
And you will see  
The World in all its glory  
And we'll live like they do in a story  
We'll experience things anew  
Come away  
And live every night and day  
We'll see all the sights  
And all the gleaming lights  
We'll see without scales covering our eyes  
Come away  
And among the stars we'll play  
We'll fly into the dark of night  
And out of dawns light  
We'll feel like we've never felt before  
Come away with me  
And be what you never thought you'd be  
We'll live our dreams  
And where nothing is as it seems  
Come away with me  
And we'll see the world as it was meant to be 


	2. Come Away With Me Chapter 2

Inuyasha was sitting in a tree thinking about the past year or so and how much Kagome had changed him.  
  
'It seems like it was only yesterday when Kagome released me from the Goshinboku. Even now, I still feel guilty about attacking her. Its funny, I have enough courage to face down countless demons, and sneer in their faces; but I don't have enough courage to tell Kagome how I truly feel about her. Even if I did tell her, she'd probably laugh in my face. After all, I'm just a half-breed, I'm nothing, she doesn't need someone like me around; but every time I get injured, she runs to help me, she dresses my wounds when the fight is over. I remember when she wept over me that first new moon with her, I was so shocked! Why would anyone like her do such a thing for me?'  
  
He jumped down next to a sleeping Kagome, silently staring at her sleeping form. But he didn't know that when he landed next to her, he had woken her up.  
  
"Kagome.. I wish I had enough courage and strength to tell you this while you were awake.. All I wanted to tell you was that I loved you with all that I am, and all that you have made me become. You showed me that I didn't have to change myself to be accepted, even if it was just you who accepted me. That was enough; but then came Shippo, Miroku, and Sango. And they accepted me too; sure at first they were nervous, but then they saw the trust you put in me, and they changed. But I know that all my wishing, hoping and dreaming are in vain. All you do is trust me, you don't love me; but I'm not surprised, there were all those times I ran to Kikyo, and I broke your heart. Little did I know I was running from the person I love and cherish more than anything else in this world; I was running from you, Kagome."  
  
Inuyasha paused to take a breath and continue when he smelled tears coming from Kagome. But before he could say or do anything, Kagome spoke.  
  
"Is all of that true Inuyasha? Do you mean all of that?" 'Oh Kami, if there is one please, PLEASE let it be true!'  
  
"K-K-K-K-Kagome? Y-Y-You're awake? I thought that you were asleep!"  
  
"Inuyasha, you didn't answer my question. Did you mean what you said?" 'Oh NO! He didn't mean it! He's just playing with me like he always does!'  
  
"Of course Kagome! I love you more than life itself, and I would do anything for you! Why do you think I act so jealous when you talk to Kouga, or that time I caught you with that Hobo guy? I think of you as my...."  
  
"As your what, Inuyasha?"  
  
"My..ummmm...." 'Inuyasha, you friggin idiot! Just tell her!' "I think of you as my future mate!"  
  
"Really Inuyasha? Because I had always.. hoped.."  
  
"Hoped what?"  
  
"I had always hoped that you loved me the way I have loved you for the longest time. Inuyasha, I had fallen in love with you such a long time ago! It might as well been when I first found you pinned to the Goshinboku. Even when you were attacking me, trying to get at the Jewel, I saw a softness in your eyes, something that told me that you weren't going to kill me. Even as I was running from you, I was falling for you."  
  
"You were? But how could you? I was attacking you! I had every intention of taking the Jewel from you and running off with it to become a full demon!"  
  
"Yes, I know that, but did it ever cross your mind at that time to kill me?"  
  
"NO!!! From the moment I saw you, I knew I would never be able to hurt you. There was something about you that mesmerized me; made feel like maybe, just maybe, I had found what I had been looking for in Kikyo. It wasn't until that first new moon that I realized that when I had first met Kikyo, I was looking for a warmth, and a love of life that Kikyo didn't have, and I don't think that she ever would have had that. I guess that, in a way, I owe Naraku for causing her to pin me to the Goshinboku. Heh, bet he'd be furious to know that right now, I could just kiss him!"  
  
"But, Inuyasha, I don't think that he's the one you should be kissing."  
  
And with that, Kagome leaned forward to catch Inuyasha's lips with her own. As their lips met, Kagome parted her lips slightly. Taking this as an invitation, Inuyasha darted his tongue into her mouth. As soon as Kagome felt Inuyasha tongue, she moaned and poured all the pent up passion and love that she felt for Inuyasha into their first kiss. And when the kiss broke off because of a mutual need for air, Inuyasha jumped them up to his tree branch and settled in for the night with Kagome in his arms; which is where he hoped to keep her until the end of time.  
  
*****************************  
  
Well, guys, I hope that you liked the second chappie! Because this is all I'm gonna do with this fanfiction! Please, PLEASE read and review!!! Thanx!! You guys all rock!  
  
Tsunami Anuko  
  
PS- I changed my name because I found out that someone had the same penname as myself so I changed it to something unique! Special thanks go out to psychobunny410! Make sure to read her stuff! Its all really cool!!! 


End file.
